A Time for Wolves
by kulkarni.siddhant1
Summary: Fan Fiction TV Show Script for Season 7 Episode 1. Takes place immediately following the events of Season 6 finale. Hope you enjoy it. I am looking for feedback and based on the same, I will decide whether or not to write an episode 2 :)


Game of Thrones - Season 7 Episode 1

"A Time for Wolves"

[Beric Dondarrion and The hound are walking through the woods]

BD: I am glad you decided to join us Clegane. The Lord of Light shows a path to us all.

Hound: Do you ever shut up about this god of yours?

BD: *sniffs* You have seen the Lord of Light bring me back from the dead when you split me in half. What more do you need to see to believe in him?

Hound: Well I haven't seen a bloody woman in a long time. Aye, even a good juicy chicken will be fucking proof enough right about now. We have been hunting for a good half day now and I haven't seen one squirrel.

[They both laugh. Their laughter is cut off by the sound of a woman screaming. Startled by the scream, BD and the hound start running in the direction the scream came from.

Running in the woods, they stumble onto a clearing with a windmill like structure as the screaming and crying woman runs away from it. The woman is young with golden hair. She is hysterical with her clothes half torn and wounds on her body.

She stops in her path as she sees the hound and BD approaching. Seeing the two substantially disfigured men scares her even further and she just falls to her knees and starts crying.

BD and hound approach the woman. BD bends down by her side as the hound stands watch next to them.]

BD: There is no reason to be afraid of us my lady. We are part of the brotherhood. Tell us what happened.

[The woman looks up with tears in her eyes and points towards the windmill]

Woman: Lannister soldiers… they have my sister!

Hound: Lannister? Are you sure woman? How do you know?

Woman: *angry* Yes I am sure! They have the Lannister lion on their armour! Hurry! You have to help my sister.

[BD helps the woman to her feet as he rises]

BD: Show us. We will save your sister.

[The woman, scared and shivering, starts to quickly walk towards the windmill.

As they reach the windmill, the woman points to the structure]

Woman: They are right behind there.

BD: *looks to the woman* Stick by my side. I will protect you. *looks at the hound* Go the other way around, I will take this side.

[Camera follows the Hound from behind, he hurries as he hears the sound of fighting.

Hound makes it to the back of windmill and stops in his tracks. The camera can only see him from the back standing. Camera pans out above the hound to reveal BD *with injuries on his head* on his knees and the woman standing behind him with a sword.]

Hound: What the hell are you doing woman!

[Woman ignores the Hound and moves closer to BD]

Woman: *looks at BD* Do you believe your priest will bring you back again?

BD: I do the work of the Lord of Light! I live as long as he wills it.

[Hound stares at the both of them as he evaluates his options]

Woman: Is selling men like cattle part of that work?

*BD's eyes widen*

*The woman stabs BD in the back as her sword comes out the right side of his chest and she pulls it back out again*

*BD cries out in pain and falls by the side of the woman on his back*

*Woman looks down upon him*

Woman: Pray hard Beric Dondarrion. Pray well.

[Hound takes a step forward and stops as the woman looks into his eyes]

Hound: Are you bloody mad woman! The man was just trying to help you!

Woman: Calm down Sandor Clegane. You taught me well. That is NOT where the heart is.

*The hound is shocked and stares at the woman wide eyed as she removes her face to reveal that she is Arya*

Hound: *still staring wide eyed* hhhow… wwhy…

Arya: I felt the same way when I saw you. Leaving and breathing.

Hound: *stares down at BD* Why did you kill HIM! He tried to get you to your brother and mother!

Arya: *stares down at BD* I did not kill him. He will survive the wound. Even if he doesn't, his red priest will bring him back.

Arya: *stares up at the Hound* Tell me, who will bring you back?

Hound: *takes a step back* You may have learnt a few tricks girl, but you cannot possibly believe that you can kill me.

Arya: *smirks* Why not? A Woman did kill you once before.

Hound: Aye! But that was a beast of a woman and you are yet a child.

[Arya points the needle at the Hound and gets in her water dancing stance. Hound gives her a smug look and gets into an offensive stance]

*Arya starts to slowly move so that her back is towards the wall of the windmill as hound moves to keep his face towards her*

Hound: *smirks* I guess you did not learn enough to know never to put your back against the wall.

Arya: *smirks back* And you are yet to learn to watch where you are stepping.

Hound: *surprised, looks down*

[A trap clamps on his legs as he falls face first onto the ground]

*hound cries out in pain as his sword falls away from him*

*Arya moves in closer and kicks him in the head as he stops resisting*

Arya: Mycah. His name was Mycah. He was a butcher's boy and you rode him down for Joffrey. You flayed his back. Now I am going to do the same to you.

[Arya tears his shirt open and starts to sharply hit the hound with needle sideways]

*after a couple of hits, the hound suddenly turs on his back with the trap and swings his arms at Arya's legs*

*Arya falls to the ground on her back right next to the hound*

*The hound rolls over and puts his hands around Arya's throat*

Hound: *yells* I protected you! I cared for you! Arrrrggggggggg!

*Hounds hands start to close in around Arya's throat*

*Arya kicks and claws*

*Arya tries to reach needle. It is just a fingertip away, but the hound's grasp prevents her from reaching it*

*panic hits Arya*

[Form Arya's point of view]

*Hound is on top of her, crushing her throat*

*everything starts to look blurry*

*TITLE SONG SEQUENCE STARTS*

 **[Scene 2]**

[Views of destruction at the sept as camera pans downwards to show Jaime and Bronn observing the scene from their horses]

*The Rains of Castamere plays in the background at very low volume*

Bronn: Well… this is a bloody mess…

Jaime: You think so do you? What gave it away? The smell of wildfire or all the blood on the street?

Bronn: No need to take it out on me. It was your sister THE QUEEN that lit a fire under the arse of the seven gods.

Jaime: *frowns at Bronn*

Bronn: You gotta hand it to your fuckin' sister though, she got rid of all the fuckers that were a threat to her and all in a day's work.

Jaime: Yes… but at the price of the last living heir to THE Lannister family.

Bronn: Hush now, he was still a Baratheon for all these folks. *smirks*

*Jaime frowns at Bronn as they start moving their horses towards the Red keep*

[View changes to the inside of the throne room]

*Rains of Castamere volume increases as Cersei enters the throne room with the Mountain and walks towards the Iron Throne*

*The throne room is full of people. Fear is visible on all the faces as they avoid Cersei's gaze and yet stare at her in awe*

*Cersei reaches the throne and sits down as Qyburn appears to her right as the Hand of the Queen and the Mountain stands to her left*

*Everyone in the throne room sits down after Cersei has sat down*

*Jaime appears on the right side balcony along with Bronn and takes in the scene as the music lowers and stops*

Qyburn: *opens a scroll with the Lannister Lion embossed on the handles* All hail Queen Cersei of the house Lannister, first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. The queen has decreed that all the powers given to the Faith Militia by King Tommen Baratheon are hereby relinquished. A monument of the Lannister Lion as big as the Titan of Bravos shall be raised where the Sept of the Seven stood to honour the memory of King Tommen Baratheon. Moreover, the right for Trial by Combat is again made available to the people by the mercy of their Queen.

*Qyburn steps back to stand by the Iron Throne*

*Cersei rises*

*Cersei smirks as she looks around at the scared faces in the throne room*

*Cersei walks out as Rains of Castamere begins playing again*

[Jaime approaches Cersei as she walks out followed by the Mountain into a corridor outside the throne room]

Jaime: Cersei…

Cersei: Ser Jaime Lannister. I am your queen and you will address me as such when we are outside the comfort of OUR quarters.

*Jaime's eyes widen as he just stares at Cersei*

*Qyburn approaches from behind*

Qyburn: *bows* My queen, there is news.

*Jaime and Cersei turn their attention towards Qyburn*

Qyburn: News which should not be discussed out in the open.

Cersei: *Nods* Let us retreat to the Small Council chamber. We have to have some use for that bloody room anyway.

*All four walk in the same direction*

 **[Scene 3]**

[View of Winterfell from the outside as snow covers the land and more falls from the sky]

*Stark music plays*

[Inside Winterfell]

*People bustle in the streets of Winterfell. Old ladies putting hays together as a smith hammers away. Stable boys pulling horses around*

[Camera pans to show Jon and Sansa standing in the balcony from where Ned and Catelyn observed the boys practicing their marksmanship]

*sad Stark music plays silently in the background*

Jon: *keeps both his elbows on the railing and bends down* Father used to watch me, Robb and Bran from here, along with your mother.

Sansa: *Smiles and snuffs* I wouldn't know. I was always busy working my needles with Septa Mordane.

Jon: *laughs* You know, Arya named her sword 'Needle' because of you. *saddens* Did you ever hear anything about her?

Sansa: *exhales* Brianne tried to rescue her from the Hound once. She was almost successful as she beat the Hound to his death, but Arya disappeared from there. Even Lord Baelish was unsuccessful in finding any trace of her.

*Both stare down at the people preparing for a long winter*

*Guard on the watch tower yells:" RIDERS! Three of them! And a DIREWOLF!" *

 **[Scene 4]**

[Camera pans over Daenerys' fleet of ships]

*Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion lazily circle over the fleet*

[Camera pans down to one of the ships]

Tyrion: *pukes aggressively off the side of the ship*

Varys: It seems that you have not grown accustomed to the flow of waters yet. NOT that your drinking is of any help.

Tyrion: *frowns at Varys* It is less about the water and more about the memory of my own shit piling around me that bothers me.

Varys: A great man once said "Memories are what make a man's future".

Tyrion: *wipes puke from his face and beard* Let me guess, that great man is you.

Varys: *raises eyebrows and shrugs*

[Yara's ship passes by as she looks on and smirks at Tyrion]

Varys: Was it wise to trust them?

Tyrion: What other choice did we have? Our queen needed ships and they offered in exchange for their freedom. Besides, I thought her brother and you might get along very well… given your… mutual loss. *smirks*

Varys: *frowns at Tyrion* Catelyn Stark always said "Never trust a Greyjoy. They are traitors and cowards."

Tyrion: Yes, but as you have told me, she also asked Ned Stark to put his trust into Littlefinger. Look how that turned out for her. Now all the starks are dead or presumed dead.

Varys: Some are ruined by despair and all others by presumption and you my friend are part of the later.

Tyrion: *stares up at Varys* What have you heard?

*Both stare at each other as the camera pans to show Yara looking at them*

[Yara turns around to face Theon]

*Theon is staring out at the sea*

Yara: You think too much brother. *slaps a hand on his shoulder*

Theon: *turns around startled* Yes. What else is a man on a ship with no cock to do?

Yara: *smiles at Theon* You can drink! We are headed into a war brother, try and enjoy the time we have left.

Theon: *nods* Yes. A war. One that they will tell stories about… sing songs about… "How a silver haired queen conquered Westeros with the help of three dragons, two women, one imp, ten thousand dothraki and her eight thousand and TWO eunuchs". *laughs to himself*

Yara: *puts an arm around Theon and smiles* YES! That will make one hell of a story*

*Both laugh*

[Scene changes to Tyrion and Varys approaching Danerys, Grey worm and Missandei]

*Danerys says something to Missandei and they both laugh*

*Tyrion approaches and stops as they laugh*

*Tyrion looks up at Varys and gives him an uncomfortable smile*

*Varys reaches down and adjusts the Hand of the Queen pin*

*Tyrion nods*

Tyrion: My queen. *bows*

*Danerys and Missandei turn around to look at the two men as Grew Worm looks on for any signs of misconduct or danger*

*Danerys is still smiling as she turns around*

*Tyrion looks up at her and gives a smile back*

Danerys: Go on… You are Hand of the Queen now.

Tyrion: Yes, my queen and as the Hand of the Queen, I have some matters that we need to discuss.

Danerys: *stops smiling* Go on then. I am listening.

Tyrion: The things I need to discuss with you my queen… are somewhat sensitive in nature. Perhaps it will be wise if we all retire to your chambers to discuss them.

Danerys: All right.

*Tyrion and Varys move aside and bow as they wait for Danerys and Missandei to lead the way*

*Danerys observes both of them only for a moment before she starts walking*

*Tyrion and Varys look at each other affirmatively as the follow*

[Camera pans away from the fleet of ships as Targaryen music plays]

 **[Scene 5]**

[Jon and Sansa are standing in front of the entrance to Winterfell waiting for the doors to open]

*mild snow fall continues*

Sansa: Who do you think it is? Please tell me it's Bran with Summer.

Jon: *stays silent and stares at the gates*

*gates slowly open*

*Brienne and Podrick enter on their horses*

*Sansa smiles at Brianne*

*Brianne and Podrick move to one side*

*hoofs of a third horse become audible*

*intense stark music starts to play as camera pans from behind Sansa and Jon to reveal Arya (face covered in blood) with a white mare on one side…*

*... and Nymeria with a blood soaked mouth*

*Arya, Sansa and Jon stare at each other wide eyed as Podrick and Brienne look on*

*Tears swell up in the eyes of Jon and Sansa as they both run to Arya*

*All three hug as Jon kisses the top of both Sansa's and Arya's heads*

*Arya looks at both of them dead set eyes with a slight hint of happiness*

*Jon looks on worriedly at her as Sansa buries her head on her shoulder*

*Jon slowly moves away letting Sansa and Arya stay embraced*

*Jon gladly looks on for a few moments as Sansa lets her emotions flow*

*Jon turns to Brianne who along with Podrick has gotten off of her horse*

Jon: *sobs a little as he pushes a tear away* What happened?

* Brienne and Podrick look at each other*

*Scene changes*

 **[Scene 6]**

* Brienne and Podrick are walking their horses through the woods*

Podrick: We are not too far away from Winterfell now my lady.

Brienne: I know Podrick. I picked this path.

Podrick: Yes, my lady.

*woods open into a clearing*

* Brienne stops to stare at a Windmill like structure*

*Podrick's horse bumps into Brienne's*

*Brienne turns around and frowns at Podrick*

*Sound of a man growling startles both of them*

*Both of them kick their horses into a run towards the sound*

*As they cross the windmill Brienne sees the Hound on top of Arya trying to strangle her*

Brienne: *yells at the top of her lungs* NOOOOO!

*The hound does not hear her*

Podrick: *yells* We are too far away my lady!

Brienne: *ignores Podrick and kicks her horse harder*

*Arya's struggling slows down to almost a stop*

[Camera pans on top of the hound to show his upper body, his hands on Arya's throat and Arya's face as she realizes her death is all but inevitable]

*intense music plays*

*Suddenly, the hound gets dragged away from on top of Arya by his throat*

*It's Nymeria*

*Arya … still on the ground turns towards them to see Nymeria rip the Hound's throat open as blood gushes out of him*

*Hound stops moving as Nymeria rips out a few more pieces of his throat*

*Nymeria moves closer to Arya and starts to lick her face as Arya hugs her*

*Podrick and Brienne stare at the scene wide eyed*

[Scene 7]

[Small council chamber. Cersei at the head of the table with The Mountain standing behind her. Jaime stands near a window staring at Cersei (still in disbelief). Qyburn is sitting next to Cersei.]

Jaime: Cersei, I…

Cersei: *gives Jaime an ice cold stare*

Jaime: My queen, we really need to discuss some matters under a more private setting.

Cersei: And we will. For now, I believe my Hand has heard some songs from his little birds. *takes a sip of wine*

Jaime: *stares at Cersei for a bit then looks down*

Qyburn: The songs are not as sweet as that wine my lady.

Cersei: I have been hearing these songs and drinking this wine for many years. Go ahead. *takes another sip*

Qyburn: My Queen, there is news from the Slaver's Bay or the Dragon's bay as it is called now, Daenerys Targaryen is on her way with an army of over Fifty Thousand soldiers which include the Unsullied, the Dothraki, the second sons and some other houses.

*Jaime looks up and stares at Qyburn*

Cersei: OTHER houses?

Qyburn: My queen, the house Martell of Dorne and the house Tyrell of Highgarden have already sided with the house Targaryen and they are travelling on a fleet of ships provided by the son and daughter of the LATE Balon Greyjoy.

Cersie: Huh… *sips wine*… let her come with her army. We will throw her back into the sea just as we did with Stannis.

Qyburn: *hesitates* I am afraid that might not be possible. She is accompanied by two… um… Men… that were the architects of that plan in the first place.

Cersei: *moves wine glass away from her lips* Who?

Qyburn: *hesitates*

Cersei: Who?!

Qyburn: Daenerys has Lord Varys for her advisor and… *trails off as he looks at Jaime*

Cersei: AND?!

Qyburn: Your brother, Tyrion, is acting as the Hand of the Queen for the Targaryen girl. *looks down*

*Cersei stares at Jaime with fire in her eyes*

*Jaime looks at her wide eyed*

Cersei: *stands up* AARGGG! *throws wine glass at the wall*

*Cersei sweeps everything on the table to the ground*

*Cersei walks to a window and puts her hands out to lean on the wall with the window*

Cersei: That little MONSTER! Killing my mother, father and son was not enough for him! Now he comes to take my life.

Jaime: *walks up to Cersei and puts his only hand on her shoulder* He will never get that far.

*Cersei shrugs of Jaime's hand*

*Cersei turns around, tears in her eyes*

Cersei: *stares at Jaime with anger* "And when your tears have drowned you, the Valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you." That's what the witch told me.

Jaime: You… you never told me this part. You never told this part to anyone.

Cersei: *stares as tears roll down her cheeks*

Jaime: Even if the prophecy is true, we don't know that Tyrion is this "Valonqar".

*Cersei looks at Qyburn*

Qyburn: *stares down at his feet* Ser Jaime, "Valonqar" is High Valerian for "Little Brother".

*All stare at each other as the Lannister music plays*

[Scene changes]

 **[Scene 8]**

[Thoros of Myr with soldiers of the Brotherhood without Banners is searching the woods for Beric Dondarrion and the Hound]

*Thoros of Myr hears a soldier yell from a distance "OVER HERE!" *

*All start moving towards the direction from which the voice came*

*Thoros of Myr comes into picture as both BD's and the Hound's bodies are visible*

*Thoros of Myr stands in the middle of the two bodies laid down side by side*

*The hound's throat has been ripped off and his head has almost come off whereas BD only has the one sword wound*

*Thoros cleans sweat off of his forehead and kneels down to take BD's head into his lap*

Thoros: *whispers* Lord cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors.

*All the soldiers form a circle around them*

Thoros: Lord cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors.

*nothing happens*

Thoros: *Loudly* Lord cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors.

*all the soldiers stare*

Thoros: *yells* Lord cast your light upon this man, your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. For the night is dark and full of terrors! *starts crying*

*THE HOUND sits up breathing heavily*

*THE HOUND stares at all of them with surprise as he struggles to catch his breath*

*Thoros lets Beric drop to the ground as he moves away from the hound with fear in his eyes*

*The hound starts catching his breath*

Hound: *grabs Thoros by his collar* Sansa and Arya! We have to get Sansa and Arya out of King's Landing! We have to get them to Cat!

*The hound fades*

*Thoros of Myr stands up as he looks mortified*

*Lord of Light music plays loudly*

[Roll Credits]

*NOTE: This is fan fiction to keep us entertained till the next season comes along. I have the utmost respect for D&D and I do believe that they are doing a great job with the show. Please read and if you enjoy, pass it on.

I have also posted this here on Reddit: /4t4rrw


End file.
